1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for strap detachable a strap from a portable such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable such as a camera where a strap belt such as a shoulder belt is detachably attached is carried so as to be easy to carry around.
For example, attachments for strap having a long hole of rectangle shape are fixed to an upper part of both sides of general camera body. A first side of a strap belt inserts into a long hole of one attachment, passes through a binging ring so as to bring together the top of the strap belt, and is fixed by passing through a buckle member. Similarly, a second side of the strap belt is attached to the other attachment so as to use the strap belt as double-hung shoulder belt. Additionally, the strap belt is detached in order of the buckle member, the binging ring contrary to the attachment operation.
However, an operation of an attachment mechanism of a strap of a general camera has a problem to take a lot of trouble because the strap belt is inserted and removed from both the buckle member and the binging ring at the time of the attachment and the detachment of the strap belt.
To resolve the problem, in Japanese-Patent Laid-Open No. 9-140439, an attachment for strap capable of detaching a strap from a strap mount having a head portion and an axis portion which protrude from a camera body by a simple method is disclosed. The attachment for strap disclosed in Japanese-Patent Laid-Open No. 9-140439 includes a plate where the strap belt is attached and a rotating body rotatably supported on the plate by the supporting part. A small diameter hole which is corresponding to the axis portion of the strap mount and is smaller than the head portion and a large diameter hole which is successive from the small diameter hole and is inserted into the head portion of the strap mounts are formed on the plate and the rotating body. Additionally, the rotating body is rotatably supported centering on the small diameter hole of the plate.
When the attachment for strap is attached to the camera body, the strap mount of the camera body penetrates to the hole of the attachment for strap where both holes of the plate and the rotating body accord by the above configuration. Afterward, the attachment for strap is attachable to the strap mount of the camera body by rotating the rotating body and shifting the head diameter holes each other. As a result, easily detachment can be achieved compared to the attachment mechanism of general camera.
However, there is a problem that the protrusion of the strap mount is large since the attachment for strap disclosed in Japanese-Patent Laid-Open No. 9-140439 is attached to the strap mount of the camera body in a state where both the plate and the rotating body overlap each other. Since the length of the axis portion of the strap mount need at least both thickness of the plate and the rotating body, the length of the axis portion of the strap mount becomes large, and as a result, the protrusion of the strap mount becomes large. It is necessary to make the protrusion of the strap mount small as possible since a grip performance decreases and stable shooting is difficult if the protrusion portion of the attachment for strap is large in the camera especially.